A Different Choice
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: “What I have said is only one possible choice. If Susan wishes to make a different one, it is her decision.” Aslan turned to her. “You know what is right, dear one. You must decide.” SusanCaspian, movieverse.


_Title:_ A Different Choice  
_Author:_ CosmicalMadison  
_Summary:_ "What I have said is only one possible choice. If Susan wishes to make a different one, it is her decision to make." Aslan turned to her. "You know what is right, dear one. You must decide."  
_Setting:_ End of _Prince Caspian _- movieverse  
_Rating:_ K  
_Genre:_ Romance, angst  
_Pairing:_ Susan/Caspian  
_Author's Note:_ My first Narnia fic - hope you like it!

* * *

Susan stood in front of the portal with her family, her heart aching. She didn't want to leave Narnia again. She couldn't stand it. The real world, though it had been her home for fifteen years, had ceased to be so when the magical land was discovered. Even if it didn't show physically, she had spent most of her life here. The Earth she had known was foreign.

This thought was only strengthened when Prince Caspian's gaze found her, his eyes sad. "Goodbye, Queen Susan," he said softly, and her heart clenched with pain.

She couldn't do it. Without stopping to think, she ran to him. His arms were there to meet her, strong yet gentle. She looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and kissed him. It felt so _right. _She didn't understand now why she had denied her feelings for him for so long. She loved him.

Without taking her arms from around him, Susan turned toward Lucy, Edmund, and Peter. They all had looks on their faces that were a cross of surprise and knowing that this was going to happen.

"I can't go," she told them. She tried to make her voice firm, but a slight tremor still managed to get through. She pulled herself closer to Caspian. "My place is here."

A pained look crossed Peter's face. "Come on, Susan," he said. "Don't be ridiculous. We have to go."

"No." She wasn't going to back down. "I'm staying here with the man I love."

The Prince tightened his hold on her and said, "If she has decided that she does not wish to go-"

"But Aslan said we have to!" Lucy cried.

Everyone fell silent and turned to the majestic lion, wishing to hear his opinion on the matter. Aslan closed his eyes for a moment as if to concentrate, then opened them and spoke. "What I have said is only one possible choice. If Susan wishes to make a different one, it is her decision." He turned to her. "You know what is right, dear one. You must decide."

The girl swallowed with some difficulty, suddenly shy under his gaze. She was still resolute, though. "I'm staying. You can all go back if you want."

Shocked looks crossed their faces, but disappeared when Aslan spoke once again and they turned to listen. "She has chosen," he said in his commanding tone. "The other Kings and Queen will return home. It will be so."

Susan forced herself to let go of Caspian and walked toward her siblings. A moment later, the three of them broke ranks and ran to her. They met in the middle in a swarming group hug.

"We're going to miss you!" Lucy cried.

"We'll visit often," Edmund promised.

Susan smiled at them and hugged her two youngest siblings close. "I would like that," she said. "Now run along. You've got to get home."

The two nodded and headed for the tree, but turned back to wait for Peter. "Go on ahead; I'll catch up," he called, and the two disappeared.

The oldest boy turned back to his sister and took a deep breath. "Home won't be the same without you," he said softly. "But I know why you're doing this."

"I'm glad you understand," Susan answered as she lurched forward to hug him.

Peter looked over her shoulder at Caspian and commanded, "Take good care of her."

"I will," the Prince promised.

As much as her heart knew that she would stay in Narnia for the rest of her life, Susan didn't want to let her brother go. Finally, though, she had to. Peter stepped back for her slowly, never breaking eye contact as he moved backwards through the portal.

They were all gone now. Susan felt a slight tremor run through her body at the thought that she was now alone. Not really alone, though, she realized as Caspian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Come, love," he said softly. "There is much to do."

Susan nodded and turned to leave with him. He was right. Sadness would come later, but for now there was work to be done.


End file.
